


Rhymes With Bang Bang Sob

by Green



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not long after this conversation (and the subsequent conversations that involved copious use of the words 'cockslut' and 'bottom Bob') that the members of My Chemical Romance (sans Bob, naturally) decided to throw Bob a surprise gangbang party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhymes With Bang Bang Sob

Bob was quiet. Bob was calm. Bob was what some might call 'sturdy'.

These three facts somehow combined to make his sex life less than ideal.

No one ever said things like, "I bet you'd shut up if I crammed my dick in your mouth," or, "I swear to god, Bryar, I want to just tie you up so you'll be _still_ sometimes."

Frank didn't know how good he had it. Not many people just automatically assumed Frank was the 'straight one' in the band. Bob got that a lot. Even if someone picked up on Bob's overwhelming gayness, they normally assumed he was a top.

This was an erroneous assumption. It probably had roots in cultural norms and the basic idea that gay relationships had to include a feminized partner, who was small and fey and batted his eyelashes at his big, manly top.

The whole thing made Bob want to punch someone right in the head.

He liked _cock_. He liked to get _fucked_. Bob was the biggest bottom who ever bottomed, but everyone was completely missing this point. If he _was_ so lucky to hook up with a hot guy, they usually ended up bending over and saying things like 'oh, fuck me, Bob! fuck me hard!' before he could ever even broach the topic.

He was extremely jealous of guys like Frank who were small and skinny and got comments like, 'I bet a good reaming would tire you out.'

Bob would like to be tired out in such a way. That would be _ace_.

He told Frank as much. He was completely sloshed. Wasted. Totaled. Inebriated. Bob was very, very _drunk_ as he rambled to Frank about how much he just wanted to be fucked through the mattress, or the carpet, or a brick wall.

Frank blinked at him. "Dude, seriously?"

"Yesh!" Bob said emphatically. He nodded his head so hard he pitched forward onto the floor of the lounge and passed out.

Bob only vaguely remembered the conversation, and thought most of it was actually something he dreamed up. Frank, however, remembered every word.

Frank stuck his head in Mikey's bunk the next day and told him all about it.

"Dude, seriously?" Mikey asked. A little incredulously, because they were talking about _Bob_. Plus, he'd just been woken with a loud, 'Bob likes cock!' at ass o'clock in the morning, so his head was a little fuzzy.

"Yeah, that was my reaction, too," Frank said. "But I'm totally not shitting you. Bob likes cock. Well, I mean, he's gay, of course he likes cock? But Bob _really_ likes cock. Unless he was totally fucking with me, but I don't think so."

Gerard stuck his head through the curtains at that point and looked at Frank and Mikey. "Okay, I heard the words 'cock' and 'Bob'. What's up?"

Frank looked a little shifty, like maybe it was okay to tell Bob's secret to one Way brother, but more than that might be invading Bob's privacy. Mikey, however, had no such reservations.

"Apparently Bob's a cockslut," Mikey said, stifling a yawn. "And he seriously needs to get laid if he's getting drunk and telling Frank all about it."

"Huh," Gerard said. "Wait, what exactly does that entail? 'Cockslut', I mean? It's an awesome word, though. I think I should write it on my neck for the show tonight. Stick it to the man."

"Wouldn't sticking it to the man be the opposite of cockslut, though?" Ray said, sticking his head (and his hair) through Mikey's curtain.

"Everybody get your fucking head out of my bunk!" Mikey said, sticking his hand in Frank's face. "I was having a dream about tits before all this cock-talk invaded my personal bubble and ruined it all."

"Tits are nice," Gerard said. "But tits and cocks aren't mutually exclusive, you know. That's very binary thinking."

Frank ignored him and said, "C'mon, let's go eat poptarts and watch Farscape."

"But I want to talk about cocksluts," Gerard said pitifully. "I'm still not entirely clear on what that _means_."

"Now who's thinking all binary?" Ray said. "We can talk about cocksluts and watch pretty people in leather at the same time!"

"Don't forget the poptarts!" Frank said, pulling his head out of Mikey's bunk and heading to the kitchen.

"I am on board with this idea, man," Ray said, following him.

Gerard wrinkled his nose at Mikey. "Your bunk smells like ass, bro."

"Your stupid fucking _face_ smells like ass," Mikey grumbled.

It was not long after this conversation (and the subsequent conversations that involved copious use of the words 'cockslut' and 'bottom Bob') that the members of My Chemical Romance (sans Bob, naturally) decided to throw Bob a surprise gangbang party.

_"Surprise ... gangbang party?" Pete said when Mikey called him about it. "That's the most awesome idea I've ever heard! How come nobody in _my_ band has ever thrown a surprise gangbang party? Guys! Guys! My Chem is having a--"_

Mikey snorted and hit end.

"I'm not really gay, you know," Ray said during one of their planning meetings. "But it's _Bob_."

"You're an idiot," Gerard told him calmly. "If you're not gay, then what was--"

"I was drunk!" Ray protested.

Frank said, "And--"

"Youthful experimentation!"

Mikey, "And what about--"

"He was _hot_, okay?" Ray said, blushing bright red. "Don't tell me you wouldn't have hit that, too."

"Point," Mikey said.

"But there was that--" Gerard said, cutting himself off and making a gesture with his ear that no one understood but Ray.

"WE SAID WE WOULD NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!"

"Well, I'm totally gay," Frank mumbled. "Except when I'm not. But usually I only do that for Jamia."

"We know," Gerard said fondly.

"It's a damned good thing we have such understanding partners," Mikey said.

"_Fucking_ damned good thing," Gerard said emphatically. "So, do we have a workable order yet? I know Frank said he wanted to go first, but we can't just call it like calling shotgun. I think we should draw straws."

"I don't want to go right after you," Mikey said. "Or right before you, for that matter. That's too much like incest."

"What, you think you're going to catch brother cooties from Bob's ass?" Gerard asked incredulously.

"No, it's just ... weird," Mikey said with a pout. "If I put my dick somewhere your dick has just been. Frank or Ray will have to go between us to cancel it out or something."

"I don't have a problem with it," Gerard said. "It's not like we're going to fuck him at the same time or anything, with our cocks rubbing against each other."

"Don't even talk about that!" Mikey said, his face turning red. He shifted uncomfortably. "That's just ... gross."

"I don't think _Bob_ would think it was gross," Frank sing-songed. "I bet Bob would totally love that."

Gerard scribbled something on his notepad and looked up. "No one said anything about double penetration until now! We agreed to a straightforward gangbang, okay? No need to get all fancy."

"What about a dick in Bob's mouth and one in his ass?" Ray asked thoughtfully. "That's double penetration, isn't it?"

"Well, it's penetration and it's double, but it's not, you know, _double penetration_," Frank said.

"Shut up, it is so!" Mikey said.

"Is not!" Frank said.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Gerard said, hiding his face in his hands.

"I think we should just ask Bob what he wants instead of trying to plan it all out, you know?" Ray said. "Let _him_ decide what order, and what ... uh. You know," he said, making a classic 'finger in the hole' motion and then adding another finger to it. Then he tried to get complicated and figure out how to show a blowjob and a finger in the hole at the same time, but the only blowjob motion he knew involved his tongue in the side of his mouth with his hand shoving an invisible cock in. He frowned. Then he made the blowjob motion with one hand and stuck two fingers in the back of it with the other. He grinned at his ingenuity. The others just rolled their eyes at him.

"Where is Bob, anyway?" Mikey asked.

"Hanging out with the techs, I think," Gerard said, frowning at the gangbang schedule. "I think we should plan it out _and_ ask for Bob's opinion. If he doesn't have any particular preferences, we should have a plan in place so we don't look like a bunch of weirdo idiots."

"Yes, exactly, Gee," Frank said with a solemn nod. "Because only a bunch of weirdo idiots _wouldn't_ have a gangbang schedule. Color coded, even!"

Mikey bit his lip and picked at the huge hole in the knee of his jeans. "Guys? Have you thought about what'll happen if Bob comes to the gangbang party and doesn't want to have sex with us?"

"Dude, we are _hot_," Ray said. "Well, you guys are hot and I've got awesome thighs. Why wouldn't he want to have sex with us?"

"Forget your thighs, man," Frank said seriously. "You've got a big dick. You didn't hear Bob when he was telling me about this. The dude wants dick. Lots and lots of dick. Big dicks are like, candy and rainbows, right?"

Ray frowned. "I wouldn't know, seeing how I'm straight and all."

Gerard snickered. "Oh yeah? What about--"

"Look, we're all talking about taking Bob Bryar up the ass, okay?" Frank said. "We're sitting around with colored -- are those scented? -- markers and planning a gangbang. I don't think any of us can make any legitimate claims to heterosexuality after this."

Ray crossed his arms and huffed but didn't say anything else on the subject until three nights later at the hotel.

That's when Ray whispered to Mikey, "You know I'm straight, right? I'm just doing this for Bob's benefit."

Mikey whispered back, "You've been staring at his ass all week, Toro. You totally want a piece of that, so just shut the fuck up, okay?"

Ray shut up until Bob walked into the hotel room and turned on the light.

"Surprise!" Gee said, throwing confetti.

"Surprise!" Ray said eagerly.

Mikey just grinned manically.

Frank jumped into Bob's arms. "Bob Bob Bob Bob Bryar!" Frank said enthusiastically. "We're throwing you a party, Bob Bryar!"

"It's ... not my birthday?" Bob said, a little perplexed. He looked funny standing there with a Frank draped around his neck and confetti in his hair.

"It's a special party for our favorite cockslut!" Gerard said happily. "This is a _gangbang_ party!"

"Uh ..."

Frank tightened his arms and gave Bob a hug. "We're all going to fuck you! Isn't that awesome?"

"Gangbang party, what the fuck?" Bob said. And then, a little weaker, "_All_ of you?"

Frank hopped down from his Bob-tree and nodded up at him. "We want to make you happy. We love you!"

"_All_ of you want to fuck me?" Bob whispered.

Everyone nodded.

Bob rolled his eyes at the ceiling, and for a minute it looked like he was praying for patience. But then they heard him say, "Oh, thank you, thank you, _thank you_, God!"

"You should thank Frank," Gerard said. "He was the one who told us you were a cockslut."

"Actually, I'm the one who said 'cockslut'," Mikey pointed out.

"Well, the gangbang was my idea," Ray said.

Bob thought they were saying 'gangbang' and 'cockslut' so much because they wanted him to come before they actually touched him. His dick was so hard he could probably play drums with it. "I am greatly appreciative of you _all_," he said in awed tones.

"You should show your appreciation by getting naked!" Frank said with a grin.

Bob swallowed and nodded. "Yes. Yes, I think I'll do that now. Get naked. So you _all_ can _fuck me_," he said, as if he had to keep repeating it because he didn't quite believe it was actually true.

Once Bob was naked, everyone else got naked, too. It was a lot of nakedness. Naked, naked, naked. Hard cocks everywhere! Bob was in heaven.

"So, do you have any particular preferences?" Gerard asked.

"I want to get fucked," Bob said decisively. He laid back on the bed and spread and bent his knees. "A lot."

Frank tilted his head. "Do you want to suck my dick?"

"That would be _awesome_," Bob said. "Maybe I can suck your cock while someone else fucks me? Because that would be even better."

"Double penetration," Ray said wisely.

"It's double penetration, but it's not _double penetration_," Frank mumbled as he straddled Bob's chest. Unfortunately, he kept his cock just out of reach of Bob's mouth.

"That's fine, too!" Bob said quickly, looking from cock to cock to cock to cock like a kid in a candy store. "This is the greatest day of my _life_."

"So _that's_ what 'cockslut' means," Gerard said. "Wait a minute. Hey, Mikey, if I'm fucking Bob's ass, and you fuck his mouth, is that incestuous?"

Bob did not _whimper_, but the sound was pretty similar. "Shut up and _fuck_ me," he said. "Please. I don't care who, just get to it."

"Pushy little bottom, are you?" Ray said, grabbing one of the many tubes of lube (helpfully supplied by a certain bandmember's significant other earlier that day).

Ray slicked his fingers and gave Bob two at once. Bob made a not-whimper sound and put his hands on Frank's hips. "C'mere," he said, and when Frank was in position, he gave him a nice long lick from the base of his cock to the head.

"So, you mentioned liking being fucked, and how you're a total cockslut, but are you into, like, being dominated and stuff?" Gerard asked. He managed to get his hand between Bob and Frank to touch Bob's mouth.

Bob moaned a little and licked Gerard's fingers, then looked up at Frank. "You can fuck my mouth," he said, then swallowed him down.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Gerard asked. "We could tie you up or, like, tell you what to do or something."

"Yes, yes, we could totally do that!" Mikey said. He was kneeling on the bed and stroking his cock, watching Ray finger Bob's ass.

"Or we could call you a whore," Ray said thoughtfully. "Do you want to be a whore tonight?"

Bob pulled off Frank's cock for long enough to pant and look pleadingly at everyone. "Whatever you _want_," he said breathlessly. "I am totally your ... uh."

"See, it's a good think I speak fluent Bob," Frank said, smacking Bob playfully in the face with his spit-wet cock. "What he's trying to say," he said for the benefit of the rest of them, "is that he's a dirty, dirty whore who loves cock and can't get enough of it, and he would like us all to just get on with the fucking so he can get lots of lots of dick tonight."

"Wow, you got all that from what he said?," Mikey asked, highly impressed.

"It's a gift," Frank said smugly, then started fucking Bob's mouth again. Bob, unsurprisingly, was extremely happy.

"Does he like it a little rough?" Ray asked. "If so, I think I'm gonna stop prepping his tight little ass now and 'get on with the fucking' now."

Bob liked the sound of that, if his not-quite-a-whimper around Frank's cock was any indication.

"Wait, why do you get to fuck him first?" Mikey said suddenly. "We drew straws, and I _totally won_."

Bob growled. Frank knew this meant, 'Please shut the fuck up and just stick a cock in my ass now,' but it felt really awesome around his cock so he was torn. "Just fuck him," he said. "It's not like you're not gonna have a turn, Mikey."

"But then it'll either be Gerard's turn right after, or I have to go right after him, and that's ..."

Gerard rolled his eyes and leaned over Bob's legs to give Mikey a kiss. It wasn't particularly long, but Gerard made sure it was deep. With lots of tongue. When he was finished, he leaned back and smirked. "There. Okay? Brother cooties. You've got them now and I've got them and we're just going to fuck Bob, all right? Shut the fuck _up_."

"Dude," Bob panted, pulling off Frank and staring. "That was _hot_. Do that again!"

"No!" Gerard and Mikey said at the same time.

"I think Bob needs distracting from the hot brocest, dude," Ray said. Then he pushed into Bob and basically squished Frank. Thankfully, Frank's cock wasn't still in Bob's mouth, or that might have been painful.

Frank scrambled away after he managed to squeeze himself out. He was sure that in some alternate universe, he and the rest of the guys would understand the logistics and positioning of group sex and this wouldn't have ended in squished-Frank, but they were not that suave, obviously.

Gerard draped himself against Bob's side and watched him. Ray was fucking him pretty hard already, and Bob seemed to be enjoying himself, if the noises and faces he was making was any indication. "You're really kind of hot like this," Gerard said seriously. "You really like this, huh? Getting fucked?"

"Gngh," Bob said.

"Um, can I kiss you?" Gerard asked politely. "Nobody's kissed you yet, and I don't really know if you're into that or not, but I like kissing."

Bob turned his head and offered his mouth. Gerard took it.

"Wouldn't it be better if Bob was on his knees?" Mikey asked. "I mean, like, put him on his knees and then it'd be easier if he wanted to blow somebody, and it'd be ... well, it'd be hot."

"I agree with this 'it'd be hot'," Frank said. "And also the blowjobs. Because that was awesome until Ray squished me."

Gerard panted against Bob's mouth. "You want that? Want to get on your hands and knees for us?"

Bob moaned and kissed Gerard deeply in agreement.

"That's a yes!" Mikey said. "See, I'm learning Bob's special language, too!"

Ray pulled out and smacked Bob's hip. "Okay, loverboy, roll over and get on your hands and knees. I think I'll get better leverage that way, too."

Bob was all for this idea and got into position. Everyone else looked appreciatively at his ass.

"This was the best idea ever," Frank murmured.

"Uh huh," Ray said, grabbing Bob's hips and pushing in again.

"I think I miss the kissing," Gerard said. He moved a little and looked up at Bob. "More?"

"Hurry up, Toro," Mikey said. "Frank gets blowjobs and Gee gets kissing and I'm not getting anything!"

"I could blow you," Frank said earnestly. "But then you'd shoot your brains out your cock and wouldn't get to come in Bob's wonderful ass."

"Hey, this isn't an orgy, you guys!" Gerard said. "We agreed on a gangbang! That's Bob getting banged!"

"No, really, I don't mind," Bob said benevolently between moans of appreciation for Ray's cock. "You guys can have sex with each other if you want." Then he went back to kissing Gerard.

Ray fucked Bob harder. It was great, because the deeper he fucked, the more not-whimper-moans Bob made, and the louder he got.

That went on for a while until Ray came. "I think Bob's ass is magical," he said in breathless wonder (once he could speak again).

"My turn!" Mikey said. "I want some magic ass!"

Gerard giggled against Bob's mouth. "I think your tongue is magic," he confided. "Do you, um, want to blow me?" He was feeling unaccountably shy all of a sudden, apparently.

"Yeah," Bob said. "Yes. Please."

So while Mikey was sliding into Bob's tight, hot, magic ass, Bob went down on Gerard. The angle was a lot better than it had been for Frank, so Gerard got to witness Bob's truly stunning oral skills. Bob was proud of his ability to deep-throat.

Bob was happy. Truly, brilliantly happy.

Mikey was rougher than Ray, which was great, and Gerard was making hot 'gonna come' noises and holding on to Bob's head. Which was also great.

It was even greater when Gerard pulled out and came all over Bob's face. He looked a little contrite about it, though, and leaned in to lick it off. Which was, wow, hot. Bob was truly, brilliantly, amazingly happy.

Frank was running his hands down Bob's back and saying something. When Bob tried to focus long enough to listen, another of Mikey's thrusts made him lose it again. He thought he heard, 'So fucking hot like this,' though, but that may have been his sex-foggy imagination.

Mikey was a sprinter and not a marathoner. He came relatively quickly and then Frank got incredibly excited and went, "Me! It's my turn! I get Bob's magic ass now!"

Did I mention the part where Bob was truly, brilliantly, amazing, wonderfully happy?

Frank reached around and squeezed Bob's cock. It was aching. Throbbing. Leaking all over the sheets. But Bob didn't want to come. "Not ... yet," he panted.

So Frank settled both his hands on Bob's hips and fucked the hell out of him. Bob thought he was reaching enlightenment or some wacky new age shit like that. It was _awesome_.

"I'm gonna rim you when Frank's done," Gerard whispered in Bob's ear. "I'm gonna eat the come out of your dirty little hole."

"Ungh?" Bob said. Because, one: that was really filthy. _Extremely_ filthy. And, two: that was _really_ hot. Filthy hot. _Extremely_. Bob couldn't really think beyond those words: filthy. hot. extremely. "Fuck."

"Yeah, and then I'm gonna fuck you," Gerard continued. "I'm gonna do all kinds of nasty, disgusting things with my tongue and then I'm gonna give you my cock."

"_Fuck_," Bob said, gritting his teeth and bracing himself. He wasn't going to come just from listening to Gerard's filthy mouth. He wasn't.

"Fuck, Gee," Frank echoed. "Bob. Gee. _Fuck_," he said, and gave a few more jerky, uncoordinated thrusts and came.

"You can't rim him, bro," Mikey said, his words slurring a little. "That's my come in his ass. You can't eat your brother's come out of another guy's ass. That's gay."

Frank crawled on top of Mikey and collapsed. Then he licked him a little, lazy and wet. "Mikey, shut up and let Gee do what he wants."

"You're crushing my balls, Iero," Mikey said, shifting a little. "I don't have to watch, do I? Or think about it? Or remember this?" He lifted his head to give Frank a pleading look. "Please tell me I can block the memory of my big brother eating my come, okay?"

Ray reached over and stroked Mikey's hair. "If I can't claim straightness, you can't claim ... well, actually, I don't know what the big deal is."

"You have siblings! You should get this!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Yeah, but none them are _Gee_," Ray said honestly. "If Gee was my brother, I'd be fine with it."

"I think that's a pretty fair assessment of the situation," Frank mumbled into Mikey's neck.

Gerard hadn't made it down to the end of the bed yet. He was still busy whispering dirty things in Bob's ear, telling him how much of a slut he was -- actually, he was saying 'cockslut' because that was Gerard's new favorite word -- and how he was going to lick and suck and do all kinds of filthy things before he fucked him.

Repeat it with me: Bob was brilliantly, amazingly, wonderfully happy. And about two more words away from coming all over himself.

"Just. Fucking. Do it," Bob said between gritted teeth.

Gerard gave him one last smirk and then _slithered_ down the bed like the sexy evil snake he was.

He didn't go straight to tongue-to-ass action. His fingers slid down between Bob's legs to fondle tight balls and then made a slick trail back to Bob's hole. "Dirty," Gerard said, but his voice was a bit awed. "Filthy, dirty, slutty boy."

Bob rocked back a bit into Gerard's touch and made a noise that wasn't quite the not-whimper, wasn't quite a growl. More like a whine, actually.

"_Greedy_, too," Gerard said. He put his fingers in his mouth and sucked. It really was _filthy_, but Gerard had always been of the mind that the dirtier and filthier the sex, the hotter it was. Bob seemed to approve.

Frank seemed to approve, too, and actually sat up to watch the proceedings. Mikey rolled over and hid his face. Ray was snoring.

"Um, Gee?" Frank said, scooting closer and looking a little hungry. Gerard dipped his fingers in Bob's ass again and held his fingers out to him.

Frank gave the fingers a tentative lick before sucking them into his mouth. Gerard licked his lips. "Good?"

It wasn't a _huge_ surprise when Frank leaned in to kiss Gerard, dirty and deep and tasting like come. Bob wasn't too happy about it, though, because it meant he was getting less attention.

"Geraaarrrrrd," Bob said, wiggling his ass.

Frank ran a soothing hand over Bob's hip and grinned devilishly at Gerard. "C'mon, it's _Bob's_ gangbang party. He needs more attention, I think."

With one last grin, Gerard moved into position and licked slowly up Bob's crack. Bob moaned a little this time.

Frank got touchy feely after sex, and Gerard just happened to be closest. His hands ran all over Gerard's shoulders and arms, down his chest and belly. He breathed hot in Gerard's ear and told him to tongue Bob, to lick him, to suck out their come and share. It was distracting in the best way.

Bob was quite happy with the situation, though. His ass was sore and well-used and Gerard's tongue was soothing. Well, soothing and deliciously hot, because his hole was oversensitive and Gerard was _licking it_. He wanted more, though. He _always_ wanted more. He pushed back on Gerard's face in a futile search for the allusive _more_.

"Greedy, dirty little cockslut," Gerard said appreciatively.

"You just like saying that, don't you?" Frank murmured.

"Mmm," Gerard said, humming his agreement against Bob's ass. Bob groaned.

"You should fuck him," Frank said. "That's what he wants, after all."

"I was thinking I should tease him a little bit more," Gerard said, pushing one finger into Bob's ass. Bob squirmed back and made a little delightful noise that had Gerard and Frank grinning at each other.

"I kind of want to tease, too, actually," Frank said. He pushed one of his fingers in alongside Gerard's.

"Are you done with the come-eating?" Mikey's muffled voice asked. "Can I commence with the memory blocking?"

Gerard ignored him.

"Wow, he's still kind of tight, isn't he?" Frank said, crooking his finger and rubbing against Bob's prostate to make him groan and try to push himself back to fuck himself on their fingers.

"I want to fuck him now," Gerard said. His voice was low and a little growly, which Frank would have thought impossible but apparently wasn't.

Bob made a pleading noise and fucked himself back on their fingers again before they were removed.

"_Fuck_ you," Gerard said again, lining up and thrusting inside.

"Yes, yes, yes," Bob chanted.

"Want to fuck you all the time," Gerard said. "Fuck you and fuck you and _fuck_ you."

Frank made a noise and grabbed Gerard's face in his hands. "What about the rest of us? You can't just have sex with Bob all the time and not let us in on it!"

"No, dude, I'm totally fine with that," Mikey said quickly. Again, he was ignored. Ray snored and snuffled into his pillow.

"And maybe I want to get fucked sometimes, you know?" Frank continued. "I'd totally let you fuck me, Gee. Or I could fuck you. Or I could fuck you while you fucked Bob."

"Gnuh," Bob said. "That's ... that's great, that's wonderful, we can do that, just stop talking and fuck me some more!"

Gerard smiled widely at Frank and leaned in to kiss him. "You're fucking with my rhythm here, Frankie. Can we talk about it later?"

"Sure," Frank said, grinning impishly at Gerard.

"Fuck," Gerard said, swinging his attention back to Bob and Bob's tight, greedy ass that was clenching around his cock and driving him crazy.

"Bob, aren't you getting close?" Frank asked innocently. "Don't you want to come?" He snuck his hand around to wrap around Bob's cock. It was _hot_ and Frank thought he could feel it throb against his palm.

"Fucking _asshole_, fucking ... yeah, fuck," Bob slurred, obviously tired but obviously in need of an orgasm.

"I think ... you should make him beg you," Gerard panted, thrusting long and deep.

"Should I, Bob?" Frank said, sliding down the bed to whisper in Bob's ear. "Should I make you beg to come?"

"Fucker, yes, fuck, make me come," Bob managed to say. "_Please_."

"Don't you mean _let_ you?" Gerard said. It was getting hard for him to talk, what with him fucking Bob's magic ass and all. He was pretty close himself, but he definitely wanted Bob to come first. (he was a gentleman like that)

Bob made a frustrated noise and tried to rock back on Gerard's cock and into Frank's hand simultaneously. Since that would be impossible, it just frustrated him more.

"It's okay," Frank said kindly. "You can come. We'll stop teasing you now." He began to stroke Bob's cock like he meant it, in a perfect counterpoint to Gerard's fucking. Bob made a noise that would have sounded pitiful if it hadn't been so incredibly hot. Frank had to put his other hand on his own cock then, which was hard again from all the talking and kissing and anticipating the fucking he and Bob and Gerard were going to do in the future.

Bob let out a long, low groan and came all over Frank's hand. And his stomach. And the sheets. And a little got on Mikey, way over there on the other side of the bed, but he seemed to be asleep and no one noticed anyway.

"Fuck," Gerard said, his thrusts becoming erratic as Bob clenched tight around his cock. "_Fuck_."

Frank moved back to Gerard and leaned in for a sloppy kiss that was more chin and cheek than mouth, but it sent Gerard off so that he came so hard he nearly toppled over onto Bob's back. Thankfully, Bob was quite sturdy.

"Can somebody suck my cock?" Frank whined when Bob and Gerard had collapsed together in a dirty, snuggly pile. "Or fuck me? Or let me fuck them?"

Bob turned his head and smiled lazily at him. "You c'n fuck me ag'n," he said. "That'd be cool w' me."

"What, seriously?" Frank said. "Aren't you, like, sore?"

Bob smiled wider. "It's a good kind of sore."

"No," Gerard said, snuffling into Bob's neck. "No more fucking Bob. Yet."

"That's not fair!" Frank said. "I'm still hard!"

"You already came once," Gerard said, lazily licking sweat from Bob's throat.

"You came twice, fucker!" Frank said, launching himself at Gerard.

"'s okay, he c'n fuck me," Bob said.

Frank gasped as his cock slipped between Bob and Gerard's bodies. Their skin was hot and slick with sweat and _other things_, which meant it was dirty and so, so good.

"Oh, wow, maybe not. I mean, this is fine, just ..." Frank babbled, thrusting.

"Mmm," Gerard said, bringing his hand up to touch whatever skin he could reach without having to move. Gerard was a bit fucked-out.

Frank leaned over and slid up a little to reach Bob's mouth, kissing him like he was fucking between Bob's lips with his tongue. Bob moaned appreciatively and started touching, too, spreading his hands out on Frank's throat, trailing his fingers down to toy with a nipple.

"Yes," Frank hissed, thrusting harder against hotwet skin. Gerard palmed his ass, ran his fingers down between the cheeks, pressed his fingers -- blunt, dry, perfect -- against Frank's hole.

Frank came, panting against Bob's mouth. "Fuck."

"We should probably shower," Bob said some time later. Frank hummed in agreement. Gerard made a scrunchy face.

"You guys shower and I'll go set up the PS2 in the other room," Gerard said.

"I don't know if I can move yet," Frank groaned.

"I will force my body to work long enough to get to the shower," Bob said. "It's wonderful to be this well fucked, but I'm fucking filthy."

"I like you filthy," Gerard said dreamily. "It is now my goal in life to get you as filthy as possible on a regular basis."

"Really?" Bob asked.

Frank smacked his shoulder. "We talked about this. Gee and I are going to get you naked and sweaty and come-drenched well and often."

Gerard snickered. "'Well and often'," he mimicked. "Where do you come up with this shit?"

"Well he's going to be fucked well, and often," Frank said smugly.

Bob looked up at the ceiling and chanted, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

 

THE END.


End file.
